In typical commercial microwave ovens, a window is included in the oven access door through which the food being cooked may be viewed during the cooking process. In order to brighten the interior of the oven for this purpose, a suitable lamp is usually provided to illuminate the oven cavity either in response to opening the door or in response to the operation of a switch by the oven operator.
One difficulty associated with many such illuminating arrangements is the difficulty of easily replacing the lamp when it fails. More significantly, in situations where a microwave oven is to be located tightly between abutting side and top cabinets, it becomes difficult to provide access to such a lamp for the purpose of replacement. In particular, access to the lamp from the front is limited and difficult to achieve.